Sexual Healings
by MsCrazybird
Summary: What would you be willing to do to keep someone you love alive? Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!


**Title**: Sexual Healings  
**Author**: MsCrazybird  
**Fandom**: Lost Girl  
**Pairing**: Bo/Kenzi  
**Rating: **_**NC-17**_**  
Summary: **What would you be willing to do to keep someone you love alive? Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!  
**Prompt:** Bo/Kenzi: Sex or die  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
**A/N:** Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my twitter account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.

**As Always Reviews are Love!**

Of course they been in this predicament before, but usually there is someone that she can call to get here or some person on the street that is more than happy to fall under the succubus' spell. But right now there is none of that and Bo is lying on the floor the fresh wound to her abdomen still bleeding profusely.

And there is panic.

"Bo?" Kenzi tries to rouse her friend with a soft shake, but she gets nothing. "Bo…please." Another shake and tears are clouding her eyes as her friend just groans softly. "Who can I call? Do you want me to call Wolf boy? I can get Lauren she can help." Kenzi's hand is grasping Bo's but the succubus has yet to acknowledge what the human has said and it is starting to freak her out.

"Or maybe I can get them both here and you can live out one of your succubus fantasies." She smiles trying to joke and it actually gets a response this time. Bo's lips turn up slightly in a small smile and Kenzi feels her heart leap in her chest at the sight. The hand not holding Bo's reaches up and slowly strokes the woman's face leaving a smear of blood in its wake. "Oh Bo. I'm going to call them."

Her hand is off the woman's face already reaching for her phone, but a feeble squeeze to her hand has her eyes trained on the injured woman's face waiting. "Ca…nt…way..t…not…may…k…it." the words come out choppy and between breaths as the effort is hard to make for the injured succubus.

"No Bo don't say that." More tears and now they are falling down her face like raindrops in a storm and she sniffles.

"Kenz…Love…" and then it's quiet. The succubus' energy is spent, but the human knows she was telling her she loved her.

Now she is openly sobbing as she looks at the woman on the floor. "I love you too Bo."

She leans down and she is kissing her forehead, nose, then softly her lips meet that of the succubus' and they are slightly colder than her own. It frightens her, but then Bo's lips are parting and her first instinct is to pull away; a friendly kiss does not involved open mouth anything, but the realization hits her. Bo is not only responding and moving, she has what it takes to save her! So she lets her lips stay put.

She can actually feel the drain of chi slowly slip out of her body and it feels great. Her body actually tingles in a good way, but she knows she is only human and doesn't have enough chi alone. Bo needs more from her. She is willing to do whatever it takes to save her friend.

Her tongue is shoved into the injured woman's mouth letting the tingling sensations drive her to continue and get some pleasure; Bo thrives off of pleasure. She swirls it around the woman's mouth and finds that after just a moment she can feel Bo's tongue react in slow movements to hers, but just barely. She taste addictive and spicy; Kenzi finds herself oddly attracted to the flavor.

She pulls back looking down at the injured body below her the wound on her abdomen is still open and big, but she can see how the blood has stopped flowing so hard. She did that; she can do more. Knows she can do more and she will do more.

Her hands reach up and cup uninjured breasts, squeezing gently and massaging them like she would want done to herself. Bo is actually beginning to be more receptive, but when she tries to move she hisses in pain from the still unhealed cut wound on her abdomen.

Their lips meet again; Kenzi stroking her tongue languidly in the succubus' mouth exploring its depth with her own tongue as her hands continue to play with clothed breasts. Slowly her lips trail down her friend's jaw to her neck peppering the area with small butterfly kisses as the amount of chi being taken from her gets to be too much.

She nibbles tenderly on a soft neck letting her tongue sneak out to taste the flesh there. Bo's hands have risen and rest on the smaller woman's waist; they are not insistent, but do not hinder. They are linking the two women with touch.

Bo's arousal is slowly increasing and her body is starting to heal more rapidly. She clutches at Kenzi's sides as her strength starts to return.

The kisses have trailed down to a collar bone where Kenzi leaves a nip before soothing it with her tongue. Again she pulls back looking down at her friend. The wound is significantly smaller, but still there only now a slit and not gaping. Blood is slowly drizzling out of the wound, but not very much as it has started to scab.

Carefully the human lifts the bloodied shirt off of the slice being careful not to irritate the healing wound as she pulls the shirt away from the succubus' body. Her fingertips trail lightly over the newly exposed skin taking not of the bruises that have lightened, but can still be seen and most disturbingly the obvious broken rib that makes her wince.

Leaning down she kisses the bruises softly not wanting to apply any pressure that could cause her already hurt friend more pain. Her lips slowly move to kiss the tops of each of Bo's breast who in turn buries her hands in straight black locks trying to get more.

A bra is tentatively taken away from the succubus' body and nipples are exposed to the cool air causing them to harden. Kenzi leans down circling one nipple with the tip of her tongue will tweaking the other with her thumb and forefinger. A small moan turn groan escapes from Bo's parted lips as she pants eyes blue with lust.

Her body has fast started to heal and her lust is quickly winning out over the issue of pain. Bo's hands begin to explore the body above her before growing impatient and ripping off the shirt that separated her hands from soft warm skin.

As soon as her hands are on Kenzi's body a new wave of lust washes through her and she knows it's due to Bo's gifts. It is entirely new, but totally not unwelcome. Before she realizes what she is doing her lips are sucking greedily at a pointed rosy nipple as her hands work as fast and efficiently as they can to get the succubus' pants off.

Able to move without much pain now, Bo is switching their positions so that Kenzi is laying on her back while she hovers over her. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss as Bo takes the chances to explore the younger girl's mouth. She can feel herself taking the chi, feel as her body starts to rejuvenate much more and it is amazing. She can feel herself getting lost in it, but forcefully pulls herself back as she shimmies out of her open pants kicking off her shoes in the process.

Her hands are running up and down the body below hers slowly feeling soft skin that is milky white; she's transfixed for a moment. But then her mouth is kissing the skin below her as she undoes the button to the skin tight pants the girl is wearing. Bo pulls the bra up not patient enough to actually take the item off as her lips latch on to a rosy bud sucking it into her mouth.

As soon as the zipper is down on Kenzi's pants, Bo shoves her hand under the article finding wet heat in the process. She strokes it slowly causing the smaller girl to moan and arch up into the touch. She wants more; needs more and Bo doesn't deny her for long.

Swiftly two fingers are shoved into Kenzi's eager hole setting a quick rhythm letting her thumb occasionally brush up against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Kenzi is panting her hips thrusting in time with the rhythm Bo has set. Her hands are grasping the breasts that are above her squeezing and manipulating them.

One of Kenzi's hands leaves a breast to slowly trail down Bo's heated skin to slip inside the skimpy underwear the succubus was still wearing. The amount of wetness the human finds their causes her to groan in appreciation her own arousal spiking up a notch knowing that she was the reason for how wet the gorgeous succubus was.

Kenzi strokes Bo's clit in small circles as the fingers inside her continue to pump in and out of her making her moan. Bo's thumb grazes Kenzi's aching clit and the human knows that she is close. Her own fingers motion starts to speed up wanting to get the succubus off too. Tight circles are driving Bo wild and she is moving her hips because of the divine feeling the human is giving her.

Bo is rapidly reaching her peak and knows that Kenzi will, too, be there soon. Wanting to make this one of the best orgasms the young girl would ever experience as she grazes the girl's clit with her thumb again she lets a jolt flow through her hand. Kenzi's body immediately seizes her inner walls clamping down at the digits that are still buried deep inside her. Her small body arches up a silent cry has her mouth open wide as her body shudders with pleasure making her move in jerking motions that are enough to make Bo enter into her own peak shuddering above the smaller woman before collapsing to the right of her.

It takes a few minutes before their breathing is once again normal and Bo slips her fingers out of Kenzi's center gaining a groan from the smaller woman. They are quiet as their heartbeats slow and the fog from sex slowly evaporates from their minds.

"You saved my life Kenz. Thank you." Bo is the first to speak as she sits up looking down at her perfectly healed body. She feels fine and it is a stark contrast to how she was feeling only twenty minutes before.

"Yea well you'd do it for me. Besides now you don't have to fantasize about what it would be like to have all this." Kenzi gestures to her body with her hands giving a cheeky smile to the woman sitting up who in turn laughs slightly rolling her eyes a smile lighting up her features.


End file.
